


Baby It's Cold Outside

by World_of_AUs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE CHRISTMAS, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Escort Service, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/World_of_AUs/pseuds/World_of_AUs
Summary: Freshly single and with the holidays rolling around, you’re offered an opportunity by your bestfriend that you’re not sure you can pass up, what the worse that could happen?Series Warnings: fluff, pinning, smut, angst (Chapters will be marked accordingly)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. I'll Be Home For The Holidays

_“You’ll be home for the holidays won’t you?”_

_A smile tugged at your lips, “of course ma, you know I wouldn’t miss it.”_

_“Will you finally be bringing James with you,” your mother questioned, “I’ve been hearing you gush about him for two years, I think it’s time I’ve met the one that my daughter insists is the one.”_

_“Of course he’ll be there ma, I think it’s time as well,” you go quiet for a second, “I just wanted to make sure he could really be the one before I brought him around, because of -”_

_“Ah, ah, ah,” your mother butts in, “no need to bring him up sweetheart, what matters is that your heart has finally found the one it truly loves, and even more that I’ll get to meet the man that has captivated your heart.”_

_You let out a breathy sigh as you think about him, you heart set in a flutter, “I really do think he might be the one ma, I can’t wait for you all to meet him, I think you all just might fall in love with him too.”_

_Your mothers laugh fills your ears, “well I can’t wait baby, I know your dads going to have a ball with him.”_

_You chuckle, “I’m sure he is, well I can’t wait to see you all, me and James are looking forward to it.”_

_“We’re looking forward to finally having you home sweetheart, it’s been much too long,” she adds, “tell James we’re ecstatic to finally meet him.”_

How foolish you had been, to finally think you had found the one, two years was apparently not enough time to consider someone ‘the one’. It was like the universe was destining you to be alone, it didn’t want you happy, it wanted you to hurt.

“y/n, babe, you’re moping again.”

Your eyes glanced up from your untouched plate in front of you, you offered her a meek smile, “sorry Tasha,” a sigh, “I’ve been a bad lunch date these past couple of meet-ups haven’t I?”

Natasha is shaking her head, hand reaching out for yours, “y/n, you’ve just gotten out of a two almost three-year relationship, I’m not expecting you to be okay, after a break-up like yours no one would expect you to be okay,” her fingers squeeze yours, “I know how much you wanted to believe that you had finally found the one.”

You shake your head eyes glancing up to will the damned tears away, you were so tired of crying.

“I just – I just can’t understand why, why her, why in our bed, did he really not think that I would find out,” you questioned to no one in particular, “Tasha I told him I would be home early that night, it’s like he wanted me to find them in that compromising position, it’s like he wanted me to throw him and his things out,” a sniffle, “he didn’t even try to explain, try to fight for me, I can’t believe after all that I still wanted him to fight for me.”

Natasha is moving from her chair and occupying the one next to yours in seconds, her arms wrap around your form pulling you in tightly, “what James did that night was unacceptable, I always knew there was a reason I didn’t like him, a dumb asshole if you ask me.”

You let out a teary chuckle hand wiping under your eyes, “what am I going to tell ma, I can’t miss another holiday, but I don’t know if I can show myself, I talked James up so much, they all love him Nat,” her hands rub at your arms in a comforting way, “I’ve already told you what you can do, and both Sam and Steve agree he would be your best option, and he’s easy on the eyes y/n.”

You’re pulling away from Nat, “I am not letting you buy me a stripper,” you deadpan.

“He’s not a stripper y/n, he’s an escort, he doesn’t sleep with his clients,” she pauses a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, “unless you want him to,” she grins nudging your shoulder, “though that might cost me extra.”

“Nat,” you whine, “no, I don’t even know the guy and you’re expecting me to take him to my home town for two weeks to introduce him to my parents, what if he’s a serial killer?”

Natasha rolls her eyes, “really y/n, you know Barnes, and you know that the only thing he’s going to murder is your heart,” now you’re the one rolling your eyes, “y/n c’mon he would have both you and your parents’ putty in his hands by the end of this trip.”

“and that’s the problem Nat, I don’t want to take just anyone to meet my parents, If I’m taking someone, I want it to be genuine, I want to spend the holidays not only with my family, but with someone my heart genuinely loves.”

“oh y/n,” Nat sighs, “look I don’t want you to be alone this Christmas, and I know your parents are dying to finally have you home, just think about my offer will you, and you have Barnes number, all you would need to do is text him, and he’ll be ready to go.”

Your eyes snap to hers, “you already paid him,” you screech, she laughs with a shake of her head, “no y/n, I haven’t paid him, but like the rest of us, he’s willing to help a heartbroken friend in need.”

“you told him,” you’re screeching in disbelief again, Natasha raises a pointed finger, “that would have been Steven, but you should have seen him y/n, Barnes looked ready to murder James, and he told me to tell you that as a James, they don’t claim assholes like him.”

You rolled your eyes shoulder sagging slightly, “well that’s great to know,” you mutter, “but I don’t think I can take your offer Nat, I haven’t hung out with Barnes in years and well -”

Natasha nods in understanding, “he cares y/n, just think about it will you, I know you have two more days two make your decision, but really think about it.”

You had thought about, hell were thinking about it. That’s why you found yourself nestled against the cushions of your couch; blanket wrapped high around your shoulders as your fingers hovered over the keyboard of your phone.

You could do this, you could send a simple ‘hey, can we talk’, but why wouldn’t you fingers move if this was meant to be easy.

A frustrated sight left your lips as you pushed your fingers to move, you could do this, you could do this, he wasn’t a complete stranger, though he very well could be.

Shutting your eyes tightly after reading the simple text, you hit send, you couldn’t bear to see it sent, but the little woosh was enough indication that it had indeed been sent.

A second had barely passed when the phone began to vibrate in your clutch, your eyes snapped open, Bucky’s contact flashing across the screen. 

‘oh god, oh god’ you murmured in a panic frenzy, ‘answer it,’ you hissed to yourself, shaky finger hitting the green button.

You brought it up to your ear, “hey sweetheart, you wanted to talk?”

Oh, god.


	2. Pack Your Bags, Mama We're Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: teasing.
> 
> A/n: I’ve taken a bit of a different take on the escort here, BUT because I want to give you the fluffiest, most cliche, 25 days of Christmas! The holidays are a time for giving and boy do I want to give back to all of you, I hope you enjoy this part, and as always happy readings!

A chuckle sounds on the line, “sweetheart,” he drawls causing your heart to race quicker in your chest, “you there?”

You can’t bring yourself to form the sounds, to form the words, your sat on your couch mouth gaping like a fish out of water. On the other end you can hear a shuffle, “y/n, babe, I can hear you breathing, you there,” he questions. Silence. “Okay you know what let me just get dressed and I’m heading over, I’m sure I remember your address you still live in that cozy little apartment in Brooklyn right?”

You finally find your voice in a hasty rush, “no, no, sorry Buck, I’m here, I’m here,” you can hear him laugh and for a second its music to your ears, “there she is, so what did you want to talk about,” and you can almost picture the grin he’s likely sporting.

“you really gonna make me say it,” you question behind your hand, “say what,” he shoots back the teasing tone laced through his words.

“Before I even say it,”you grumbled cheeks flamed, “I really would like to talk to you about it.”

There’s another shuffle on his end, as if he’s getting himself comfortable and ready for the conversation, “alright let’s talk.”

You steel yourself putting on a brave face as the words slips from your mouth, “why would you agree to this, what could you possibly get out of it, what’s in it for you?”

“Do you really have to ask why I’m agreeing to this,” and you weren’t expecting to be met with a question, “you’re a friend y/n, a friend who had a bad thing happen to her, I couldn’t say yes quick enough,” and there goes your heart.

Trying to counter act the feeling in your chest you’re tossing back a meek, “but we’re not even friends, Buck we barely see each other.”

He snorts, “you barely see Steve or Sam and they’re still your best friends, so I don’t see the difference between them and me, the only difference was they were afraid of getting between you and that asshole James.”

“Buck -”

“it’s true y/n, and you know it,” he adds, “we were all inseparable till James came along and then for some reason he didn’t like us hanging out, even though we did it as a group, and then we just stopped seeing you, I stopped seeing you.”

A sigh leaves your lips, “can you blame me for trying to make him happy,” you questioned, “buck I thought he was the one, I would have done just about anything he asked of me to make this work between us, I loved him.”

The line goes quiet for a split second, “I know you did, and that’s why I agreed to this the second Natasha asked me for a favor, sweetheart nobody deserves to be alone during the holidays, especially you,” he adds.

“what about your other clients?”

“what about them,” he shoots back, “I cleared my schedule on the off chance that you might have said yes.” 

“Bucky!”

He’s laughing then, “how about this, if you really want to do this, you’ll meet me tomorrow for brunch at the Diner, and you know the one doll, you show up and we do this, you don’t and I’ll have my answer, ill have a client lined up by the end of the day.”

The line goes silent for a second before he’s speaking up, “James was an asshole, and as a James I want you to know we don’t claim him,” that pulled a laugh from you as you recalled Natasha’s words from earlier, “you don’t have to go home alone this year y/n, even if it’s not the way you planned it, you don’t have to go alone.”

You stay on the line with him a few minutes longer before your ending the call with a hushed goodnight, your phone falling to the cushions next to you, your body burrowing deeper into the comfort of your couch and throw.

Could you really go through with this?

Apparently, you could, or at least you were desperate enough not to make a fool of yourself by showing up without a ‘James’ on your arm this year.

“thought you weren’t going to show,” Bucky greets as he pulls you into a warm hug, a hug that felt like time hadn’t passed without seeing one another for years.

You pull back a small smile kissing your lips you could do this, “well I almost wasn’t going to,” you murmur as you take the seat across from him in your booth.

There’s a smile already tugging at the corners of his mouth, his brow raised as he slides you a porcelain white cup, “I ordered your usual, you still take your drinks the same right?”

You were surprised and you were certain the expression showed on your face as he let out a low chuckle, “two years isn’t enough for me to forget things you like, you know that right,” he smirks.

You bring the cup up in hopes to hide the hear creeping up your cheeks, “m’just surprised is all.”

“right,” he chuckles, “so you going to tell me why you were considering not showing?”

You’re taking a slow sip of your drink before placing it down in front of you, fingers curling around the warm cup, “it’s weird,” you begin and his brow raises further as he waits for you to elaborate, and he speaks up when it seems you can’t find the words, “what’s weird sweetheart my side job, or -”

You’re spluttering then, “god no Buck, your side job got you through our college years, I don’t hold the fact that you’re an escort over your head, it’s just weird that I’m using your service I guess, like,” a sigh, “I never pictured myself in this predicament.”

He nods in understanding, “so then don’t take it like you’re using my services,” he answers, though you’re quick to rebuttal, “but Nat’s paying you, she’s paying you to make sure I’m not alone and moping during the holidays.”

“I can just refuse her money.”

“Buck no!”

He’s laughing again, his arms bracing himself against the tabletop, “y/n you know this whole escort thing is a side hustle, I do have a big boy job aside from what I do on my own time.”

“you mean who you do?”

He’s shaking his head, “I’m not a prostitute y/n, I don’t sleep with my clients,” and you’re raising a brow, “unless that’s something you’re interested in,” he smirks, “then I’m not opposed.”

Your cheeks are flaming as you stutter to get his name out in a hiss, he’s letting out a fully belly laugh, and its music to your ears, “m’just teasin you doll, you know like the good old times.”

“yeah, I remember,” you murmur bringing the cup up to your lips once more.

“So,” he grins, “what do you say?”

“can we at least get breakfast first like you promised,” his hand is going up seconds later flagging down betty, “get whatever you’d like sweetheart it’s on me,” he winks.

You hold back the eye roll, but let the smile fall through, you could do this you thought once more.

Its sometime after your food has arrived the conversation flowing freely between the two of you when he brings it up again, “so what’s the verdict,” he grins, “am I going to have to find myself some clients for the holiday season?”

A smile tugs at your lips despite the pancake in your mouth, “pack your bags and warmest sweater Barnes, we’re going on a little trip.”

A grin splits his lips, your heart stuttering in your chest at the sight, “your ma, isn’t going to know what hit her.”

Yeah, neither were you.


	3. If I Can't Find Something Nice To Wear I'm Not Going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:none
> 
> A/n: Natasha is a sneaky sneak, being the sneakiest. ALSO are we excited to finally meet the parents tomorrow and really kick off this ROMCOM OF ALL ROMCOM CHRISTMAS EDITION FIC?! BECAUSE I AM! I hope you all enjoy this part and are as excited and ready as i am! Happy Readings Angels!

You had barely been home an hour, buried deep in your closet when your doorbell rang. Peeking from behind the rack of jeans you were currently scourging through, your brows furrowed as you heard it go off once more. You weren’t expecting anyone.

Hands leaving the hems of your pants you moved yourself from your closest yelling an ‘I’m coming’ as you crossed your apartment to get the front door.

Not bothering to look through the peephole you’re pulling the door open wanting to close it a second later when you find Natasha leaning on the doorway a smirk kissing her red lips, “so I see you took my advice?”

“Oh god,” you groaned moving around the door to let her in, “did he text you,” you questioned shutting the door behind her.

“He did,” she answered, “but it’s not what you’re thinking,” you raise a brow, interest piqued, “he told me to hold off on the payment, any reason as to why he might say that?”

Your brows furrowed, head tilting back slightly at her words, “he told you what now?”

She’s rolling her eyes, “Barnes told me to hold off on his payment.”

“why would he tell you that,” you questioned, “the payment only got brought up once during brunch but – what, why are you looking at me like that?”

A smirk was pulling at the corner of Natasha’s mouth an amusing glint in her eyes, “oh tasha don’t,” you groan.

“having brunch with Barnes alone now are we, y/n is he going to charge me extra,” she teases.

If you had something in your hand you would have already flung it at her, “he offered me Brunch as a way of knowing whether I was in or not, and well apparently I am desperate enough to not want to go home alone for the holidays.”

“as you should be,” she grinned, hands falling to your shoulders, “now what were you up to that it took you two presses to that darn bell of yours to come get me?”

You grinned, “you are aware Barnes and I will be leaving tomorrow morning right, I was sorting through my closet before you graced me with your presence.”

She’s rubbing her hands together than, “I came just in time then, c’mon lets go find you some cute outfits!”

“Natasha,” you whined.

“What about these?”

“Natasha,” you hissed, “I don’t exactly plan on parading around in my barely there undergarments, I don’t think my mother or father would appreciate seeing that see through piece on me!”

“Now y/n,” she grins, “I’m well aware that your parents would not like seeing you in something so scandalous, but Barnes on the other hand -”

You’re flinging your pairs of socks at her, “Natasha Romanoff, that is the last thing Bucky will ever see me in!” 

“Oh come now y/n, there’s give or take three weeks till Christmas a lot can happen in three weeks,” she states matter of factor throwing the two piece garment into your suitcase.

“Nat,” you tsk, “Bucky is coming along as my ‘fake boyfriend’, I can assure you there will be no need for that undergarment,” you muttered pulling the sexier piece from your suitcase and tossing it onto the bed, your body turning away from her to go gather the shoes you had picked out for the trip.

Natasha watches you retreat, quickly snatching the discarded garment and stuffing into the side of your things making sure its burrowed deep in the bag, ‘you’ll thank me later’ she murmurs.

“what was that,” you call over your shoulder, “i said what a shame,” she replies as you come through your closet hands laden with pairs of shoes.

“a shame,” you question with a snort, “Nat, I can assure you that neither I nor Buck will be missing out on seeing me in that see through lacy two-piece.”

Natasha shrugs her shoulder zipping up the bag for you leaving you none the wiser to what she has stored away for you, you really would be thanking her later, both you and Barnes. 

“suit yourself y/n, but given your history with Barnes -”

“there is no history Nat, drop it, and here,” you murmur dumping the shoes in the middle of the bed, “help me put these away nicely, you’ll sort them better into the bag than I ever could.”

Natasha looks up to the ceiling, “helpless,” she murmurs, “absolutely helpless.”

You’re flinging another one of Natashas discarded picks at her, “am not,” you mutter though a grin tugs at your lips, “maybe just a little,” you add after a second laughter falling through both your lips as you work on getting your last bag packed.

Its hours later when your tucked away in your bed, packed bags at the ready by your door, with a promise to text Natasha every second that your away, that you let the days event settle.

You couldn’t quite grasp that you would be seeing your parents tomorrow after years of being away from home trying to get your life started, but that’s not the part that was itching at you the most. No. It was the idea that you had promised to take the James you were sure had been the one, the one that you would spend the rest of your life with, and were now taking the James that had been a part of your life, and likely to be a part of your life for the rest of it. How was your life in such a dissaray?

You weren’t given much time to really dwell on your thoughts, as your phone chimed on the night stand, reaching over for it you saw an unread message from Bucky.

“Hey Babe, just want to make sure we’re still meeting at the airport at 5?”

“Babe???” you typed back.

“Well if we want to really sell this to your parents, might as well start somewhere BABE.”

Your rolled your eyes, but a grin that you couldn’t hold back if you wanted tugged at your lips, “lol we really don’t but go off Barnes, and five is fine.”

Your brows furrowed when you receive his reply in return, “five is fine ….” but then the realization crosses you, “five is fine, goodnight BABE, see you at the airport don’t be late or I’m leaving you behind!” Your quick to type your reply before your placing your phone back on the stand, fingers reaching for the light, body burrowing itself deeper into the sheets as you released a shaky breath.

Tomorrow would be fine, you would be fine, THIS would be fine.


	4. Meeting The Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: bucky barnes being a charmer
> 
> A/n: Happy Readings Angels will be updating my update page, so do keep a look out to see what works and chapters will be posting!

You had always liked to believe that you could consider yourself a morning person, liked to think when you were made to be up at a rather decent hour of the morning, that you were that morning person.

You were wrong, you definitely weren’t a morning person.

You had woken up at 4 a.m. to make sure that you were showered, dressed in your warmest, and that all your bags were downstairs by the time your cab had arrived. You desperately needed some sort of caffeine if you didn’t want to scare anyone away with the permanently etched scowl, but there was no way for you to make a quick stop if you didn’t want to risk making both you and Bucky late for your flight.

You had barely pulled up to the airport when you spotted him out front with his bags, there was just no way someone could look that well put together at the ass crack of dawn, no way.

“Look at you,” he grins when you step out of the cab, the driver fetching your things from the trunk, “you are just a sight for sore eyes in the morning aren’t you babe?”

Your cheeks-tinged pink at the pet name, “s’too early Barnes,” you grumbled, helping the driver with your bags.

“Had a feeling it might be, that’s why I took some time from my morning to make sure you got your caffeine you needed,” you looked over your shoulder to see Bucky extend out his thermos.

Your lips part slightly as you look from him to the thermos, then back again, you almost miss when your driver thanks you, due to your stupor.

You’re offering a rushed thank you to your driver as you lean over to take the warm thermos from Bucky’s hand, he’s laughing as you bring the warm drink to your lips, “what can’t a guy do something nice for his girl?”

You’re raising a brow, “already pulling out the stops I see, you start all this way with your clients?”

A smirk tugs at his lips as he reaches to tug your carry-on bags closer, throwing them onto his, “you’re not exactly a client babe, call it a special occasion,” he winks.

The words catch in your throat, but you don’t have time to sit on it as a voice sounds through the speakers, “Flight to Baltimore Maryland is now boarding, please make your way to gate 3,” the woman repeats herself a second time.

Bucky’s already moving forward with most of your bags leaving you with the rolling baggage, he looks over his shoulder as he reaches the doors to the airport, “you coming sweetheart?”

Boarding the airplane was something familiar for you, before James you had found yourself boarding the metal winged tin can more often than not, you’d flown in them so often before James. You could curl up and sleep as easily as dozing on the couch, well almost, given you brought the right cushioned neck pillow. The stewardess worked you through the motions of seat belting in, turning phones to airplane mode, and making sure all was secure before takeoff. Minutes later and the engine roared, the wind buffeted, it was a sky-born cradle, rocked by the winds far above the ground. Even as the engines turned, your brain relaxed your eyes finding Bucky’s, and somehow his hand was finding yours. There were thousands of miles to go and all you had to do was settle into the moment, let your body and mind seep into the cushioned seat below you with the help of Bucky’s hand grounding you.

The airplane flies above a cotton-cloud Earth, your eyes immediately going out the squared window. Where ocean meets sky a hazy pink band separates the delicate hues, as if mother nature were rebelling against the endless blue, adding the colour of blushed petals.

“I swear its more beautiful than the last time,” Bucky murmurs leaning over his seat and into your space, his hand still tangled with yours, and you have half a mind to remove yours from his. “You know I haven’t been on a plane since the day the four of us decided New York would become our official home?”

Your eyes meet his, “really, Buck that was years ago,” you state, you’re turning in your seat to face him, “so you’re telling me that none of your clients take you on planes?”

He’s chuckling body falling back into his seat, his fingers giving yours a soft squeeze, “If I can avoid the plane rides, I avoid the plane rides, even if it’s an inconvenience to my client, there’s just no way I could board one of these.”

“Buck,” you gasp at the news, “why didn’t you tell me I would have never -”

He’s shaking his head a lazy grin tugging at his lips, “there’s just no way I could board one of these without the right person, you really should let people finish their statements.”

There goes the heat in your cheeks, the words you had dying on your tongue, “still see the simplest things get you flustered,” he smirks.

You’re giving him a huff in return, your body sinking into the seat, “you planning on keeping that charm up all trip?”

“why sweetheart, worried you might not survive the charm?”

Oh you know you wouldn’t, you hadn’t before, there definitely wouldn’t be a difference now.

He’s chuckling low, body leaning in close, “don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll not to tease you too much, unless you want me too,” he adds in a low whisper, lips right by your ear. 

You grab your neck pillow hitting him slightly with it trying to tame your beating heart, “behave yourself Barnes or I’m leaving you on the plane.” 

He’s laughing then his warm breath fanning across your face, “alright, alright sweetheart, I’ll spare the antics till we’re on the doorstep of your family home, but then,” he say as he leans back into his chair, “then you can’t really stop me.” 

You want to say that you wouldn’t dream of stopping him then, what with the words that you had shared of James over the phone with your mother over the past two years, you would need Bucky to pull out all the stops. Though something sat in your chest as the plane continued to glide through the clouds. Did you really know what you were getting yourself into when you agreed to let Bucky help you with this, do you really think you could let yourself go through these three weeks and not catch any feelings for the bearded man next to you. 

You could only hope that you would be able to resist the man, and the charm that came with him. 

Returning home was a liberating feeling, the troubles of the world evaporating around you. To anyone else this is a house like all the others exactly like it on this street, but to you it was sanctuary, a cocoon, it is home.

“we just going to stand here getting covered in snow,” Bucky questioned dragging your bags to where you stood on the walkway looking at your childhood home.

“just haven’t been home in so long,” you murmured, your eyes meet his, “it’s been two years.”

A look of understanding crosses his features, “well come on then babe, let’s get you home,” he smiles, “lead the way will ya, I’m sure the first face your parents see should be yours.”

“right,” you breathe, “well Buck I hope you’re ready,” you add as you pull your wheeled suitcase through the thing layer of snows sprinkled across the walkway.

Pressing your fist against the wooden oak you don’t realize your holding your breath till the door is being yanked open, your mother and father’s bright teary smiles greeting you.

“y/n, baby you’re here,” your mother cheers as she immediately pulls you into a warm hug your father joining in as well. “I was worried we might not see you again this year,” she voiced as she squeezed you in tightly.

“we know work has been keeping you busy and such, but we’re so glad you could make it out, we’re so glad they finally gave you the holiday off,” your father adds as the both pull away, and your heart constricts in your chest.

You’re giving them a teary smile, “I’m glad they did too, uh mom dad, I’d like for you to meet James,” you murmur as you lean back slightly to tug Bucky in close.

Your mother’s eyes are widening, and her smile grows even wider, “this is James,” she questions as she moves closer, “this is your James, the one,” she practically squeals in delight.

“y/n sweetheart, why didn’t you say it was James from college,” she gasped as she went in for a tight hug, Bucky’s hands immediately wrapping around her.

“Had I known this was the James she was gushing over I could have told her myself that you were definitely the one,” she gushes as she pulls back to get a look at him and you her hands coming up to rest on his cheeks.

“I apologize for not having met you all sooner,” Bucky replies saving your dumbfounded self, “didn’t realize you had heard from me during our college years,” he adds looking over at you with a cheeky smile.

“oh yes,” your mother chimes in, “when y/n didn’t have work keeping her away from us, during her college years she was always sharing stories and pictures of her closest friends from college and from the pictures I saw of you in the ones she showed us I just knew something would come, call it’s a mothers intuition if you will,” she throws in with a wink.

“mom,” you groan, earning a laugh from her, “say hun why don’t we get them in and settled, we have a lot of catching up to do, and I need to see if our boy James here is really the one like y/n has promised,” your dad speaks up, and your cheeks are flaming red.

“I’m really in for it now, aren’t I,” you groan as you trail into the house behind your parents.

“that you are sweetheart, that you are,” Bucky grins from behind you.

This was going to be a long three weeks.


	5. You're As Sweet As Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fluff, teasing, & bed sharing!
> 
> A/n: the Seb shown below is how our Bucket looks for this fic, isn’t he gorgeous *heart eyes*. Y’all bed sharing, bed sharing, I’m ready to bring you all the fluffy, intimate moments that will be shared on that bed, as always happy readings angels!

image  
“So James, you and y/n met through college correct,” your mother asks as she hand him a cup of hot cocoa.

“Yes we were in differing majors, but met through our mutual friend Steve, though I’m sure y/n has told you all about this when she visited.”

Your mother laughs softly, “oh believe me yes I remember, y/n always talked so fondly of you all, especially you.”

“Mom, can we not,” you pleaded your cheeks reddening, Bucky didn’t know the you had about him from college and you’d very much like to keep it like that.

Your mothers waving you off, “oh please sweetheart, I’ve heard you gush about James every time I’ve rang you, I think he might like to hear what his girlfriend says about him.”

“mom really there’s no need -”

“Oh c’mon now baby,” Bucky cuts in, his hand and eyes finding yours, “I really would like to hear how sweet you are on me, especially during our college years.” His eyes are falling to your parents, “I was rather oblivious to this beauty here during our college years what with our differing majors and her than boyfriend Cain, I didn’t think I stood a chance.”

“oh Cain,” your mother claimed in disgust, “such a horrible man, I cannot believe that man would cheat on my sweet girl, especially when she gave him her all,” she adds, “I don’t see how anyone could cheat on y/n, she loves so fiercely.”

You could feel the knot growing in your throat, the tears threatening to spring to your eyes, as you recalled Cain, but also as you recalled James and the compromising position you caught him in. 

You couldn’t do this.

“Cain didn’t deserve her, no man that could ever think of hurting your daughter deserves her, hell,” he sighs, “not even I deserve her,” he murmurs eyes meeting yours, his eyes crinkling as a small smile kisses his lips, “but I’m glad I have her.”

“oh sweetie look at them,” your mother cooed, “I remember when you would look at me like that,” she teased.

Bucky’s eyes are turning away from yours, breaking the shared moment between you, “sorry about that,” he chuckles low, “now about y/n talking so fondly about me.”

“Oh yes,” your mother grinned clapping her hands together, “oh god no,” you groaned shifting in your seat.

“Oh hush you,” your mother scolded, “now look sweetheart if you weren’t take with y/n already you will be by the time I’m done.”

Your mother had a gleaming glint in her eyes and you knew you wouldn’t survive the evening.

You were horrified; your mother really had not spared any details that you mentioned about your group of friends much less Bucky when you would visit. How she remembered the things you had even brought up during your stays was by you, but she had really gone and shared everything you had shared with her about Bucky.

“Mom please,” you whined your cheeks a crimson color as you stared at her wide-eyed and pleading.

“oh c’mon now y/n, don’t go getting all bashful now,” your mother laughed, “yeah sweetheart, don’t go getting all bashful now,” Bucky added, his arm going over your shoulder, his body leaning into yours as he pressed a kiss to your head.

“Can you blame me,” you muttered, “it’s like my mom is showing you my baby pictures but worse.”

The group laughs, Bucky squeezing you closer, “it’s cute sweetheart, it’s nice to know that you thought of me as one of the handsome Adonis’s of the group, I like knowing I was a Greek god in your eyes.”

You’re letting out another groan, though a smile tugs at the corner of your mouth, there was no getting out of this now, “you see ma, now you just inflated his already big EGO further.”

“oh please y/n, if you talk to Bucky the way you talk to me about him, his EGO was already inflated sweetheart.”

“what about you son,” your dad speaks up, and Bucky’s eyes are meeting his, “when did you realize you were in likes with my daughter?”

Now Bucky’s cheeks are the ones heating up; shit you hadn’t even discussed anything, or even come up with an agreement to how you two had met, how you to had gotten together, hell you hadn’t even shared with him all the possible things your mother might bring up that you had shared with her when you and James were together.

“Well, it was around the same time as y/n,” Bucky speaks up catching you by surprise, “so around our college years.” “Uh I think the first time I noticed that I felt anything for her was probably the first time our friend Steve introduced us, I remember just watching her that entire night at the bar we met and just thinking she was gorgeous; she really captivated the whole room, she just knows how to work a room.” 

“why didn’t you swoop her up before Cain did,” your mother questions, “I’m sure you could have saved her a world of trouble.”

Bucky’s hand that isn’t around your shoulder rubs at his mouth as he contemplates whether he wants to share his next thoughts.

“well, the thing is like I shared earlier, I didn’t think I deserved her, you see y/n just has this greatness to her, she really does love fiercely and I was worried that I might not be able to match that energy of hers, now thinking about it I felt like an idiot for never swooping in, especially with what happened with Cain and J -” he catches himself before he spills the other name, “and just well like you said y/n didn’t deserve the hurt she went through.”

Your mother looks in awe at the two of you, and your insides are mirroring her expression, “well son I’m glad you swooped in when you did,” your dad answered, the fondest smile on his face, “I’m also glad you saved her from getting hurt again, that’s my baby girl, and I would never want to see her hurt like we had to see her when Cain did what he did.”

“M’glad I did to, y/n really does deserve all the finer things in life, and I hope I can be the one to give them to her.”

“goodness,” your mother awed, “if I didn’t think you were the one before, I’m sure of it now, don’t you think y/n?”

Your eyes go from your mothers then up to Bucky’s, his eyes falling to yours, “yeah ma, I do,” and for a second you can feel yourself being pulled to him, your face inching closer, but your mother’s hands clapping together has you both falling away from one another, “well I’m sure you guys are exhausted from the trip over here, and probably want to head to bed early, since we have a bit of an early day tomorrow,” she says as she stands, your dad following suit.

“early day,” you can’t help but to question, Bucky and you following their lead, “yes sweetheart, you see we haven’t gone to pick a tree since your dad decided that it might be a nice thing for us to do with you and James, since it would be his first year here with us, we wanted to make it really special for the two of you.

A knot grows in your throat, “whaddya say son,” your dad speaks up, “you up for helping us choose the nicest tree to please my wife and your girl?”

Bucky’s arm that had fallen away from you when you stood from the table found its way back to its spot, “I would love nothing more, nothing but the best for our girls am I right?”

Your dad is beaming, “oh son, you and I are going to get along just fine, y/n I’m so glad you finally brought him out this year!”

“gosh look at us,” your mother laughs, “James you really have us all taken with you now.”

Bucky laugh’s pulling you in closer, “that’s part of the plan.”

Right the plan.

“Well, c’mon now, let’s get the two of you to your room.”

image  
There was only one bed; how had you forgotten this tiny detail? Of course you would be sharing your old room, you had told your mother that you and ‘James’, Bucky, had been together for two years.

“I can take the floor sweetheart, it’s no big deal.”

“no, god no Buck I am not going to throw you to the floor, we can share the bed,” you argue as you toss back the sheets.

“well then get out of your head sweetheart, I can see you having an existential crisis over us sharing a bed,” he laughs.

You gaped at him, “I am not having an existential crisis, I just wasn’t prepared,” you muttered as you plopped into the bed pulling the sheets up.

Bucky grins, but crawls into the bed next to you, “you weren’t prepared to share a bed with your partner of two years y/n?”

“maybe at the time when I thought I was bringing James,” you murmured, “but I-”

Bucky’s head turns to yours, “you what,” he questions, you gnaw at the skin of your lip, “do you, uh -”

“do I what,” he smirks, “c’mon sugar say it,” he laughs when you remain quiet because he knows what you want to ask. “No,” he answers after a second, “I don’t sleep with my clients, much less share a bed with them, trust me when I say you’re the first, I keep it professional with all the clients that have asked me to ‘escort’ them.”

Your lips part, breath catching in your throat, “really?”

He’s chuckling low, “yes sweetheart, you really are the first, but hey wanted to make this special for you, well for you and your parents, can’t believe James kept you from seeing them.”

Your brows furrow, “he didn’t keep me from seeing them,” but his raised brow tells you he doesn’t really believe that, and neither do you, because you know your words aren’t truthful. “I just wanted to make this work, but look where it got me.”

Bucky turns on his side to face you, his arms propping him up, “and you tried your hardest y/n, we all saw that, but you shouldn’t have to have done all you did to keep him happy to make this work, sweetheart your happiness comes first, or at least James should have made that his priority, I know I would have.”

And his words are bringing you back to the talks you shared in the kitchen with your parents, “did you mean it,” you questioned, “the things you shared in the kitchen, or was that all part of the job?”

Bucky’s fingers reach out to push back the hair falling over your face, “like I’ve said sweetheart you’re the first.”

Your brows furrow at his words, but you can’t dwell on them as he leans forward, his lips pressing to your head, knocking the breath from your chest.

“goodnight sweetheart,” he grins before he’s falling back to his side, body twisting slightly as he goes to flick off the lamp, the room falling into darkness.

You were screwed, you thought in the dark, there was no way you would make it out of this alive.


End file.
